Cyril Ritchard
Cyril Ritchard was an Australian actor. Biography Born in Sydney, New South Wales, Ritchard began his career in the chorus line and later in supporting parts of various musical comedies and revues, before moving to America in the 1920s where he made his screen debut in Hitchcock's Blackmail. In 1954 he took on his most memorable role, as the villainous Captain Hook in Peter Pan, which he reprised for the later telecast. Ritchard also directed several productions, including The Happiest Girl in the World and The Irregular Verb to Love. Towards the end of his life, he provided the voice of Elrond in The Hobbit. Ritchard passed away in 1977 whilst appearing as the Narrator in Side by Side by Sondheim. Singing Ritchard had an extensive musical on stage, in films and on televisions, beginning with musical comedies such as Yes, Uncle! and Going Up, and continuing into film such as Blackmail, where he performed "Miss Up-to-Date". He would also appear on several television shows, generally in filmed productions of pantomimes and other shows, such as Producers' Showcase where he played the Peddler in Jack and the Beanstalk. Ritchard had several musical numbers in his enduring role as Captain Hook in Peter Pan, and would continue to appear in several revues after this show, originating the role of Osgood in Sugar, as well as performing as the Big Bad Wolf in the film The Dangerous Christmas of Red Riding Hood. Film Blackmail (1929) *Miss Up-to-Date (solo) The Winslow Boy (1948) *Who Were You With Last Night (contains solo lines) Aladdin (1958) *Come to the Supermarket in Old Peking (contains solo lines) *Opportunity Knocks But Once (contains solo lines) *No Wonder Taxes Are High (contains solo lines) The Dangerous Christmas of Red Riding Hood (1965) *We Wish the World a Happy Yule/Main Titles (contains solo lines) *Snubbed (contains solo lines) *I'm Naive (reprise)(solo) *Ding-A-Ling, Ding-A-Ling (duet) *Granny (duet) Half a Sixpence (1967) *Money to Burn (contains solo lines) *We Wish the World a Happy Yule (reprise) Hans Brinker (1969) *Proper Manners (solo) Television Producers' Showcase (1956) *This is the One (duet) *Twelve Feet Tall (contains solo lines) The Danny Kaye Show (1966) *Where I Come From (contains solo lines) Stage The Waltz Dream (1917) The Pink Lady Yes, Uncle! (1918) Going Up (1918) *I Want a Determined Boy (duet) *Down, Up, Left, Right Puzzles of 1925 (1925) Bubbly (1925)(originated the role) Peter Pan (1954)(originated the role)(video) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) La Périchole (1957) The Happiest Girl in the World (1961)(originated the role) Chief of State *The Glory That Is Greece (contains solo lines) *The Greek Marine (contains solo lines) *Diana's Transformation (contains solo lines) *The Pied Piper's Can-Can (contains solo lines) *Vive la Virtue! (reprise) (duet) *Act Two Finale Pluto *Never Be-Devil the Devil (solo) *Vive la Virtue! (duet) *Love-Sick Serenade (duet) *Never Trust a Virgin (contains solo lines) Around the World in Eighty Days (1962) *Long Live the English Scene (reprise)(solo) *I Hate to Travel (duet) *Are We Talking About the Same Thing? (duet) *Carry On (duet) *Way Out West (contains solo lines) *I Hate to Travel (reprise)(solo) *Around the World (reprise)(solo) *Burning the Henrietta (contains solo lines) *Once I Wondered (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Roar of the Greasepaint - The Smell of the Crowd (1965) *A Wonderful Day Like Today (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (contains solo lines) *Where Would You Be Without Me? (contains solo lines) *Look At That Face (contains solo lines) *What a Man! (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (reprise)(solo) *My Way (duet) *Who Can I Turn To? (reprise)(solo) *Sweet Beginning (duet) Sugar (1972)(originated the role) *November Song (contains solo lines) *Beautiful Through and Through (duet) A Musical Jubilee (1975) *Mademoiselle from Armentieres (duet) *I've Got Something (contains solo lines) *And Her Mother Came Too (solo) *Violetta (contains solo lines) *Something Seems Tingle-Ingleing (contains solo lines) *We're Blasé (contains solo lines) *Gilbert the Filbert (solo) *We're Blasé (reprise) *The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God (contains solo lines) *If You Knew Susie (solo) =Gallery ritchardartist.jpg|'The Artist' in Blackmail. ritchardhook.jpg|'Captain Hook' in Peter Pan. ritchardsuijanei.jpg|'Sui-Janei' in Aladdin. Ritchardwolf.jpg|'Big Bad Wolf' in The Dangerous Christmas of Red Riding Hood. ritchardkleef.jpg|'Mijneer Kleef' in Hans Brinker. ritchardharry.jpg|'Harry Chitterlow' in Half a Sixpence. Ritchard, Cyril Ritchard, Cyril